Thanks To Sasuke
by Kazukage
Summary: Small, expressive moments between a very loving couple. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.


He wiped her tears away, the day Sasuke came back, cold and empty. He held her, told her he loved her; it was the first time she hadn't hit him.

They were lying on his roof, smiling and laughing about old memories, and when she sat up over him, the sun behind her hair, she asked him on a date. He said yes.

He stared at her, dressed so unlike her, and so beautiful he was hard pressed to not kick everyone who dared to look at her more than once.

She let him kiss her that night, as they stood in the doorway to her small apartment, a quick gentle kiss. He smiled and bid good night, dancing as he walked away.

He defended her in a terrible fight, breaking the body of the man who tried to kill herwhile taking a kunai in the back.

She never left his side in the hospital.

The first time she said, I Love You, they were simply sitting in the grass. Training over, sweaty, and tired she turned to him, and said those words he had longed to hear since they were children.

On his birthday, they made love. And after, they lay beside each other; he traced every curve of her body, every dip, and kissed every scar, every bruise. He worshiped her, as she worshiped him.

Kakashi bought them a Kama Sutra. They put it to _very_ good use.

The day he found out about his parents, why had happened to them, he refused to see anyone. She found him, in the middle of the forest, staring up at the sky, his tears spent. She lay on him, her head on his shoulder, he hugged her to him. They let their tears mingle and fall, wishful, saddened tears.

She was called for a mission, three weeks away safe guarding an ambassador. He made her promise to return to him, to promise to be safe. She promised, swearing she would return to him, to their life together.

Four and a half weeks later she returned; mostly safe, and mostly unharmed. He asked her to marry him then.

Three months later, they were wed. The spent their first weeks of marital bliss in their new larger apartment, christening every spot in their home. They learned just how much fun dessert toppings could be.

Soon after he was named Hokage, the village held a huge party in his honour. They happily christened every nook and cranny of his office, immensely enjoying his desk, and their newer much larger residence.

It was several weeks later that she had to turn down a mission, all missions, he sat puzzled as she smiled and played with her wedding ring. She made a simple comment about where to put the baby room, and maybe they should get a dog? He got no more work done that day; instead he went home and pampered his wife, and their unborn child.

Children, it turned out in her first sonogram, there were two small children growing within her. Gaara, Jiriya, Hinata and Tsunade were named the Godparents when told the news. Tsunade and Hinata cried and laughed, and hugging them both. Gaara simply said, I'll do my best-and fainted. Jiriya smiled and congratulated him on a job well done, h went flying though a wall.

He chewed his nails, pacing back and forth in the hospital, hearing his wife's screams. Threatening to castrate him if he had not left, he retreated, Kakashi, Gaara, and Jiriya were all there with him, cringing as the screams rose, then stopped. They heard two small wailing sounds, he looked up.

"Congratulations Hokage, you have twin boys!"

Their sons lay nestled in blue blankets, each had been weighed and measured, and they were in the arms of his wife. He smiled at the sight, tears running down his face; she lay asleep, exhausted after their delivery. "I love you all." He whispered and kissed them all.

It was two years later, on Daichi and Ryuu's second birthday party, after their guests had left and their sons were asleep, they sat on their porch, overlooking Konoha as the sun set. She turned to him, "Sweetie, there's something I have to tell you." He looked over at her, and she smiled. "We're having another baby!"

Seven months later, Uzumaki Sora was born, a beautiful baby girl. Naruto brought their sons in to see Sora and Sakura, who were both awake and wide eyed. Their boys immediately fell in love with her, how small she was. Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki were the happiest they could be.

Their lives would only get happier...


End file.
